


Fracture

by hazelwho



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Community: ds_snippets, Established Relationship, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fracture</p><p>For the Snippet Tag Event on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/">ds_snippets</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracture

_This feels so right_ , says Ray. _It feels so good_ , says Fraser. _Never wanna stop_ , says Ray. _Please keep doing that_ , says Fraser. Ray gasps, _I love you_ and Fraser returns, _And I you_.

Just once, Ray wants to hear it first, without having to lead the call and response. So he bites his lip and Fraser’s collar bone and he waits in silence. Finally, Fraser comes apart over him, chanting Ray’s name. The mantra is beautiful and heavy with meaning, but Ray only hears what’s not there.

\+ + +

“Damn it, Frase, if you’re going to ask me to give up my home, my family, my car, my job, my turtle and any chance at all of pizza delivery, the fucking least you could do is _actually ask me_.”

“Ray, you’re not beholden to me, and you must act in a manner that will ensure your happiness without reference to my own desires.”

“Fraser, what the fuck? Do you seriously think I brought up staying here in Freezerland because I got a hankering for snow? You _know_ I’m doing this for you, for…us.”

Fraser blanches and says softly, “I don’t want that kind of responsibility, Ray, or that kind of blame. You can’t just decide to set your happiness solely in my hands and ask me to –“

“I didn’t…you don’t _decide_ to love someone, you either do or you don’t. And loving you means living here. I’ve accepted that. I am good with that, Frase, I swear to God I am. I just…need… _something_ from you. A sign, buddy, you gotta give me a sign here.”

Fraser stands with his lips pressed tightly together and his arms folded across his chest and watches Ray for a long moment. Then he picks up his hat and walks out.


End file.
